


To the Shadows There Has Come a Light

by soprano_buddy15



Category: The Last Kingdom, The Last Kingdom (TV), The Warrior Chronicles | The Saxon Stories - Bernard Cornwell
Genre: Beocca's POV, Episode 4, F/M, Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soprano_buddy15/pseuds/soprano_buddy15
Summary: Beocca's first meeting with Thyra.
Relationships: Beocca/Thyra (The Last Kingdom)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	To the Shadows There Has Come a Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Java_Blythe_Peralta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Java_Blythe_Peralta/gifts).



> Hello friends!
> 
> I just started watching TLK (again, I know) with a friend and she immediately requested this once we got to this part! So, bean, this is for you! I can't wait to binge the rest of S3 with you on Saturday (homework permitting, of course)!
> 
> (Java you should join too.)
> 
> Title is taken from the beautiful song "Into the Night" by Dave Ray. Honestly some of the most beautiful lyrics I've ever had the pleasure of singing. Honestly, I would go a read them because they are incredible. 
> 
> The majority of this fic is directly taken from the episode.... so yeah not much OG work goin on here but whatever. 
> 
> Constructive comments are always welcome! Just don't be rude, because nobody wants that.

Beocca could hardly stand to watch the brutality in front of him, yet it was too difficult to look away. 

Young Ragnar’s face and hands were soaking with hot blood, dripping in steady streams to the dirt ground. Kjartan’s face and body was a bloody mess. Beocca was reminded of butchered meat and his stomach turned. 

The sound that came out of Ragnar was too much for Beocca, and he looked away from the raw emotion that was coming from the square. Uhtred had gone to care for his brother. Beocca clasped his hands and bowed his head, taking comfort in the fact that he was not the one needed at the moment. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Uhtred glance past him and fixate his gaze upon the doors of the hall. “It’s Thyra,” Uhtred muttered to Ragnar.

Beocca unclasped his hands and spun around. He had never met Uhtred’s adopted sister, but had heard stories about her from the times they shared a pitcher of ale together. She was gaunt, ghostly, her tattered and grimy dress trailing on the ground. She was surrounded by hounds who had red muzzles. Beocca could still see the beastly rage in their eyes. 

The hounds started barking. “You left me,” she said, softly, but her voice still carrying over the sound of the dogs. “Both of you, you left me!”

Both Uhtred and Ragnar had gotten up off of the ground now. “Thyra, no.” Uhtred cried. 

Ragnar cut in. “I swear we didn’t know you were alive." 

Thyra grit her teeth. “You are no better than the bastards who whored me!” Her eyes were mad, and Beocca felt a shiver go down his spine. 

And yet, Beocca could see that Thyra was a beautiful woman. If combed and braided, her hair would be a vibrant red, a stark contrast to her soft voice. 

“Thyra, please,” Uhtred said again.

“The price for my life,” she said, walking forward in a stupor, “Is yours.”

“No!” Suddenly Beocca found himself standing in the way of the dogs and in the way of Thyra. She stopped short, blinking in surprise. “Thyra, I forbid it.”

She blinked slowly, almost mesmerized by his face. “Please,” he whispered. He held out a hand, and the hounds began barking and growling furiously. “Let me help you. I am a friend.” She glanced at his hand, distrust and want clearly warring on her face. 

The wail that came from Thyra broke his heart. 

*****

He found her sitting in her cell in the basement, the dogs lazily laying on the ground, no longer craving the bloodlust from earlier. At the sound of his scuffling footsteps, she looked up at him warily. “I will not hurt you, I promise.”

She turned her head away. “You do not know me, but I have known your brother Uhtred since he was a small boy.” He began. “I am Beocca.”

She started at the sound of his name, almost as if she recognized it. “This place is Ragnar’s now,” he continued. “You have no need to hide. He and Uhtred have wanted for so long to find you.” 

She clearly wanted to hear his words, yet could not help the apprehension she must have been experiencing. “You have shown incredible strength, Thyra.” He said. “I would say God-given,” he said softly. “Bless you.”

Still, Thyra said nothing, and so he bowed his head and began to turn to leave her in peace. She must not have had peace for years. She deserved it. 

He was just about out the door when her voice rang out. “Stay.” She met his gaze as he sat down on the other side of the bed. She took a deep breath. “Uhtred, he… saved me once before from Sven, when he was your little boy.”

Beocca smiled slightly. “Yes,” he said. “He would do that.”

She smiled slightly back at him.

*****

They were leaving back for Winchester now, and Beocca tried not to stare at Thyra as Uhtred helped her up onto the horse behind Hild. He had grown to care for her greatly over these past few days, as she slowly opened up to him, and eventually, to her brothers. 

Beocca knew that what she had told him of her imprisonment here barely scratched the surface of all she had endured. Perhaps one day she would tell him more. But right now, the fact that she was coming back with them to Winchester would be enough.


End file.
